


Klance college AU

by KlanceFANperson



Category: klance - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlanceFANperson/pseuds/KlanceFANperson
Summary: Lance meets keith for the first time ever,  they don't start off to well but then everything changes after they get closer





	1. The First Step in a New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor, Zarkon and other enemies are not in the fic. Hope you enjoy it . Sorry if its bad, this is my first time making a fan fiction. THERE IS CURSING! Thank you

"PIDGE! HUNK! WAIT UP! " Lance yells to his two friends as he is trying to catch up. 

"WHYED YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND! "

"You don't have yell. Other people can hear you, " Pidge says unsatisfied. "Plus you where taking to long. "

"Well someone didn't wake me up." He says as he stared at Pidge.

"Don't look at me, look at Hunk. " 

"Don't drag me into this. " Hunk says also unsatisfied.

"Fine, I'll let it be, only because it was hunk. " Lance says as he blows it off.

"Anyway, Lance who is your roommate?" Pidge say just to change the subject.

"This guy named Keith. " Lance says wondering who he is. 

"Well we should get going, I kinda want to meet this Keith guy. " Hunk says couriasly. 

"Then hurry up and let's go. " Pidge says agitated.

(Time skip to dorm hallway) 

As Lance, Pidge, and hunk are walking down the hallway they noticed that each room has there own whiteboard outside the room. When Lance got to the door of his room he said "Me and my roommate are going to get along sooo well. " He says sarcasticly. 

"Fuck Off " The whiteboard said.

Lance looks at the whiteboard disappointed

"Let's go already! " Pidge says to Lance, still sounding agitated 

"I'm going, I'm going. " Lance says unsatisfied. 

Lance opens the door and sees a cute boy laying on the bottom bunk of a bed with two closets on each side of the room in the back with two desktops across from the bunk beds. 

"Didn't you read the sign. " The boy says. 

"Well this my room"

"Still."


	2. The Anger After Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith feels bad for giving a first bad impression of himself and Lance goes of to cool down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER SOONER. I'm a big procrastinator and I totally forgot about this till today. Hope you like

When Keith said that, Lance was furious, everyone can see. 

Lance stormed out of the room pushing Pidge and Hunk aside and slammed the door, Pidge and Hunk quickly followed Lance. 

Once Lance left, Keith felt terrible for being a jerk to Lance after literally just meeting 20 seconds ago. 

Keith wanted to followed them and apologize but he was already having a bad day with Shiro ignoring his texts, being forced to skip work today and having to drive 20 minutes to the dorm and having nobody helping him carry his stuff. 

Keith decided to just lay on the bed instead and leave Lance alone. 

[Let's go see what Lance is doing.]

After Lance stormed out he tried to go outside and cool off but couldn't. 

Hunk and Pidge didn't know what to do so Hunk said "Soooooo, you guys want to go to the arcade and then go get some milkshakes."

Pidge immediately agrees, Lance is still very angry but agrees anyway. 

Once they got to the arcade Lance went straight to DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) and was actually amazing at it. 

After DDR Lance cooled off a lot and felt better and played more arcade games and had a lot of fun. 

After the arcade they went to McDonald's and got milkshakes. 

After that Lance was now disappointed because he had to go back to their dorms where Keith was. 

Once Lance got back to the dorms it was already dark outside. 

When Lance got to his dorm he saw the white bord and kind of angry again but not as mad as before. 

Lance was ready to walk in his dorm and talk to Keith and make him apologize. 

When Lance walked in he saw that Keith was asleep, Lance thought he looked cute but didn't admit it. 

Lance was to tired to wake up Keith so he decided to go to bed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading the next chapter and hope you liked it and I'm sorry for like no dialog and yes Pidge and Hunk are dormmates.


	3. Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sees Keith at Starbucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and I'm so mad because I wrote all of the chapter AND IT FUCKING DELETED. I want to cry now but at least I posted the chapter

When Lance woke up it was already 1:35 p.m.

"Thank god school doesn't start till next week." Lance thinks to himself.

Lance looks where Keith was sleeping and he wasn't there. 

Lance doesn't really care. 

Lance gets dressed and leaves his dorm and reads the white board. 

"Fuck off, at work"

Lance got a little angry but calmed down and went to Pidge and Hunks dorm. 

Lance knocks on their door and Pidge opens it and looks disappointed at Lance. 

"Look who's FINALLY awake. We knocked on your door like five times already." Pidge says disappointed. 

"I'm too tired right now, let's just go to Starbucks." Lance says. 

Lance, Pidge and Hunk get to Starbucks and guess who they saw was working their. 

"Keith, FUCKING KEITH BECAUSE WHY NOT." Lance thinks and feels anger wash over him. 

Pidge and Hunk both see his anger. 

"Why don't you both sit down and I'll order the drinks." Hunk says. 

"What do you both want?"

"Hot chocolate." Lance says. 

"Iced Coffee." Pidge says. 

When Hunk walks up Keith asks "Hello sir, what would you like today?" Sounding as bored as one gets. 

"Can I get hot chocolate, an iced coffee and a cinnamon roll Frappuccino, please." Hunk orders. 

"And who would this be for?" Keith asks still sounding bored. 

"Hunk"

"You were with Lance when we met for the first time, correct?" Keith asks sounding curious. 

"Yes I was." Hunk sounding worried. 

"Can you apologize to Lance for me, I feel bad giving a first bad impression."

"Will do." Hunk says feeling happy that Keith wanted to apologize. 

Hunk leaves and sits down next to Pidge, across from Lance. 

"Lance, Keith wanted to apologize." Hunk says. 

"Well, apologie not excepted." Lance says crossing his arms and looking away.

Hunk was confused. 

"Why?" Pidge asks. 

"Because he was a big jerk and didn't apologize to my face." Lance says. 

"At least he did apologize." Hunk says. 

"Because I wouldn't have." Pidge adds. 

"I hate you." Lance says to Pidge. 

"Hunk!!!" Keith yells. 

"Oh, drinks are ready." Hunk says getting up. 

Hunk gets the drinks about tells Keith, "I told Lance and he didn't accept it."

"Of course he didn't." Keith says. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Hunk goes back to the table with the drinks. 

Lance says to both Pidge and Hunk, "Can we leave with the drinks, I don't want to stay in the same building as Keith longer than I have to."

"No." Pidge says, "I want to torture you."

"I hate you." Lance says to Pidge once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading, sorry this chapter was so long and I have a wattpad and it ONLY has CreepyPasta and NO ROMANCE, the account is CreepyPasta9121

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
